jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Andalia
|Ergebnis=Sieg der Hapaner |Kontrahent1=Galaktisches Imperium |Kontrahent2=Hapes-Konsortium |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1=Großadmiral Osvald Teshik |Kommandeure2= |Kommandeur3= |Truppen1=*1 [[Pursuit-Klasse Leichter Kreuzer|Leichter Pursuit-Klasse-Kreuzer]] † **''Shepherd'' † *8 Kanonenboote † *2 Staffeln TIE-Jäger † |Truppen2=*5 Hapanische Schlachtdrachen *8 ''Nova''-Klasse-Schlachtkreuzer |Truppen3= |Verluste1=Vernichtung aller Schiffe |Verluste2=Keine |Verluste3= }} Eigenübersetzung von „My men thought we were a recon patrol and that our mission was to keep the Hapans honest. But I knew better - I knew we were going to a place from which we'd never return.“ Die Schlacht von Andalia war eine kurze aber heftige Auseinandersetzung zwischen einem kleinen Flottenverband des Galaktischen Imperiums und einer Abfangflotte des Hapes-Konsortiums. Vorgeschichte 0 VSY entführten einige Rebellen auf Esseles den imperialen Berater Coh Veshiv. Daraufhin wurde der für den Übersektor zuständige Großadmiral Osvald Teshik von einem aufgebrachten Imperator Palpatine zu sich bestellt. Der Imperator war der Auffassung, dass die Schuld für die Entführung bei Teshik liege, da sich dieser nicht früher um die Rebellen-Zellen gekümmert habe. Deshalb schickte er seinen Admiral mit einer kleinen Begleitflotte in das Gebiet des feindlich gesinnten Hapes-Konsortiums und ließ über verdeckte Wege die Hapanische Flotte über die eintreffenden imperialen Schiffe informieren. Teshik war sich dem Hintergrund seiner Mission bewusst und machte keine Anstalten sich seinem Schicksal zu entziehen. Verlauf Eigenübersetzung von „Some of my officers were still shouting orders - dead men clacking their jaws in a dumb show of honor.“ An Bord des leichten ''Pursuit''-Klasse-Kreuzers Shepherd und begleitet von acht Kanonenbooten, erreichte der Großadmiral das Gebiet der Hapaner bei Andalia. Sobald sie aus dem Hyperraum kamen, empfingen sie den Befehl des Imperators auf den Planeten zu zu steuern und feindliche Schiffe anzugreifen. Auf ihrem Weg wurden sie von einer Abfangflotte der Hapaner erwartet. Diese bestand aus fünf Schlachtdrachen, acht ''Nova''-Klasse-Schlachtkreuzern und war den Imperialen deutlich überlegen. Zur Überraschung seiner Crew, welche über die Absichten des Imperators nicht im Bilde war, befahl Teshik dennoch den Angriff und ließ die beiden an Bord befindlichen TIE-Jäger-Staffeln starten. Völlig unvorbereitet, wurden diese innerhalb von nur zwei Minuten von den Geschützen der Hapaner vernichtet. Die vereinzelten Treffer der imperialen Jäger hatten dabei keinen Effekt auf die Schilde ihrer Feinde. Eine Minute später hatten die Schiffe des Konsortiums bereits sechs Kanonenboote zerstört und in einer unkoordinierten Panikreaktion kollidierten die beiden noch verbliebenen Kanonenboote miteinander. Der tatenlos zusehende Admiral Teshik bedauerte den grausamen Tod der Besatzungsmitglieder, bevor sein eigenes Schiff Ziel der Hapaner wurde. Unter dem gemeinsamen Feuer der feindlichen Flotte versagten die Schilde der Shepherd und ihr Reaktor wurde von hapanischen Geschossen zerstört. Bei der folgenden Explosion kamen alle Crewmitglieder ums Leben. Einzig Großadmiral Teshik hatte sich instinktiv rechtzeitig in einen Raumanzug begeben können und sich an einer sichereren Stelle im Schiff positioniert, wodurch er durch die Zerstörung seines Schiffs überlebte. Dabei war jedoch sein Anzug beschädigt worden und er trieb hilflos zwischen den Trümmern der Sheperd. Als die Schlachtdrachen und Nova-Klasse Kreuzer anschließend in den Hyperraum sprangen und ihn scheinbar alleine ließen, hatte er eine Vision, in der er alle vergangenen und zukünftige galaktischen Kriege vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Dabei erkannte er ihre Endlosigkeit und seine eigene unwichtige Bedeutung für die galaktische Geschichte, was seine eigene Persönlichkeit stark prägte. Wenig später wurde er von einem imperialen Aufklärungsschiff, welches eigentlich seinen Tod für den Imperator dokumentieren sollte, gerettet und diente weiter dem Imperium. Hinter den Kulissen Die Schlacht von Andalia wurde nach einigen früheren Erwähnungen erst in detailliert beschrieben. Dort ist sie in Teshiks letzter Rede vor seiner Hinrichtung durch die Rebellen-Allianz Teil des Vorspanns. Ursprünglich war dort eine Unterhaltung zwischen hochrangigen Imperialen über die ersten hochintelligenten Spezies vorgesehen. Der Lektor des DelRey-Verlags Erich Schoenenweiss empfand diesen Handlungsstrang jedoch als zu mystisch für einen Guide zur Kriegsführung und beauftragte den Autor Jason Fry mit einem actionreicheren und dynamischeren Text. Die Idee für den Verlauf der Schlacht von Andalia und der Vision Teshiks, kam Fry bei dem Lied Hallelujah von Leonard Cohen. Das Lied, welches für ihn eine Mischung aus Schönheit und Verzweiflung darstellt, inspirierte die Schlacht als ein grausames aber auch melancholisches Ereignis, welches den Protagonisten zu einer merkwürdigen Vision führt.[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/20843004826/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-1 Endnotes Part 1 zu The Essential Guide to Warfare] Quellen * *[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/20843004826/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-1 Endnotes Part 1 zu The Essential Guide to Warfare] *''The Far Orbit Project'' Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Andalia Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends